


6-2-4-8-4-6-3

by rythmicjea



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Obi-Wan Kenobi is a Mess, ObiTine Week 2020, Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi, Protective Satine Kryze
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:54:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28687437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rythmicjea/pseuds/rythmicjea
Summary: After Qui-Gon's death, Obi-Wan is hurting deeply and goes to the only person who can comfort him in his time of need. He's not sure if he'll be accepted since he hasn't seen her in so long but after hopping into a ship and finding himself in sovereign airspace he has no other choice than to reach out.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Satine Kryze
Comments: 6
Kudos: 35





	6-2-4-8-4-6-3

**Author's Note:**

> I know I'm late. It's 2021 and 6 months after the week but here is day three of my submission! I tried to do a day two and I had something started but I just wasn't feeling it. Also! I'll be reading this and producing this for the Reimagining Star Wars YouTube channel. If you're interested in having your story read or submitting your story comment down below or submit it to the channel itself!

He was seething. More than seething. There wasn’t a word for the emotion he was feeling. Qui-Gonn’s body lay lifeless at the temple. He had sliced Maul in half. He had gone over every detail ad nauseum. He was a jedi knight who was trained for battle, but taking a life should be perceived as devastating and life changing, and maybe this was, but Maul had been put back into the Force. It was a kinder mercy than what Obi-Wan would have chosen for the Sith Lord. 

No! It was thinking like that that was why he had run from the council to begin with. They had been watching him with an eye of scrutiny that he had never felt before. Yes, before Qui-Gonn took him on he was a bit of a… hothead. But his master… his late master knew how to calm the tide raging within his heart. He taught Obi-Wan how to channel those emotions into something productive. Now? He just felt lost. 

The young knight had hopped into a small ship, one that he knew could go long distances without being too cumbersome that he would be noticed. He went to the only place in the galaxy that he knew he would be safe. The cruiser entered into the Mandalorian atmosphere and he was coming very close to a restricted area. An area, without authorization, would certainly get him shot out of the sky. 

He flipped on the comm, “M-my name is O-” He couldn’t say his real name. The Jedi were everywhere and if they were to discover the details of this meeting then that was it. He was done. “This is Coruscant ship XF-784 I am requesting permission to land on sovereign soil. My authorization code is…

_“I am in both of your debts. You have not only helped myself but the people of Mandalore. I don’t know how I will ever repay you.” Satine, now dressed in royal attire befitting her station, stood before the Jedi. It was difficult seeing her in such a finery after their year of running, camping, and begging. If Obi-Wan didn’t know better, he would have said they were two different people._

_“No payment is required. The Jedi are not about favors. We do not collect them or cash in on them. It is not our way.” Qui-Gonn had said it so simply but with his easy authority rarely did anyone question him. With his statement he turned and walked towards the edge of the throne room, giving his padawan a moment to say his goodbyes._

_The two stood in silence for a moment, not sure who should speak first._

_“Obi-”  
“Sat-” They tittered shyly. Obi-Wan bowed his head in deference to her._

_“Obi-Wan, though I know what the Jedi will and will not accept.” She snaked her pinky with his, a private gesture that they had used during their year together, that meant solidarity and support and something else were they to ever voice it. “I want you to know, that should you ever find you need a place of respite, you will be welcome here at any time and for any reason.” The blush that crept up her cheeks must have been strong as it peaked through her cosmetics. Without letting go of his hand, she lifted her opposite hand for appropriate reverence of her sovereignty. Taking the delicate fingers in his he placed a kiss on the top of her knuckles and felt the thin slip of paper passed into his possession._

“6-2-4-8-4-6-3.” Obi-Wan’s ship hovered just outside of the protected airspace waiting for a response. 

“This is Mando’a tower 1. XF-784 you are cleared to land.” Obi-Wan breathed a sigh of relief. Something, for once, was going right. He landed at the western dock, searching both with his eyes and through the Force for the one person he wanted to see. Satine was not there waiting for him. A man, a guard of some sort, was in her place.

“Mister Ken, her grace has asked that I escort you to an antechamber-” Obi-Wan walked at a much faster pace than the guard but he chalked it up to nerves. It had been years since he had seen her let alone even been to this planet again. The guard was saying something about not seeing Satine immediately. He really should be paying more attention. “-she is currently in a diplomatic meeting. Once her business is finished she will meet you.” The guard stopped in front of a door and Obi-Wan kept walking not knowing he had stopped and only turned at the sound of a grunt. 

“Oh. I am terribly sorry.” He apologized quickly and came back to the door. “Did the duchess say how long it would be?”

“I am sorry, but no. She said to make yourself comfortable and if you need anything simply comm.” 

“Yes. Uh. Thank you. Um...?”

“Ne-psi, Mister Ken.”

Obi-Wan turned to walk into the empty room before turning around, “did the duchess say anything else?”

The helmed Mando tilted his head in contemplation before placing a hand on the jedi’s shoulder. “She said to tell you 5-6-8-3.” Obi-wan nodded in gratitude before closing himself into the empty chamber. 

It was modestly decorated. A bed, desk, and couch on their respective walls. A Holo mounted across the couch and next to the desk. There was a fresher around a corner. It was obviously a guest room and not a state room. Though the furnishings were sparse they were stylish and Obi-Wan was grateful for the simplicity. He could relax in the simplicity. He knew that Satine had chosen this room for that very reason. He could have been taken to a stateroom but his business was not sanctioned nor would he have felt comfortable in the lavishness that type of room most certainly held. 

He slumped down on the bed, pinching his nose in between his forefinger and thumb. He was trying to take an inventory of events, to get his thoughts in order, before he could process them. Or was he simply finding a way to delay the inevitable hoping that it would just go away? What was he doing here? He had hopped on a ship, flown across the galaxy, and demanded permission to land on foreign sovereign soil using an auth code that probably hadn’t been known to any of the ground control. He was mad. He was going absolutely insane. 

He didn’t hear the muffled voices or the swish of the door opening, but he felt her. He could always feel her signature in the Force. When he wanted to, that was. It was like there was a string tied around their hearts connecting them to each other. But the longer and farther he went away from her, the more slack was added to the string. At times he wondered if they were even still connected, until he felt a ripple. Said a word or phrase, smelled a particular perfume, and his heart beat faster at the soft tug of the string. Now, the string was pulled taught, the tension forcing them together. To embrace each other and have thoughts of never letting go.

“Oh Obi,” she breathed. He realized that he was in her arms, her breath on his neck, her hand in his hair comforting him the best she knew how. It was all too much. Her gentleness and softness against him, like a feather landing on water, that broke the dam. He felt his tears on his cheek before he felt the silk of her dress tangled in his fingers. He couldn’t hear her cooing at him over the sounds of his own sobs wracking through him, he finally let the flood burst through the dam that had been threatening to drown him. He was here, in her arms, and he was willingly letting himself drown because he knew she would save him. 

Somewhere in the recesses of his mind he heard Master Yoda saying “ _Trying to lose yourself, you are. Find your way home, you will._ ”


End file.
